1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite boat structure including an upper fiberglass shell fixed to a metal hull for defining the interior of the boat.
2. General Background
On the subject of boat construction, most small boats, the type for accommodating boaters or fishermen, known as "Bass" boats, are the type which utilize structure which comprises a hull portion and an interior portion. In most cases, both the hull and interior are constructed of either fiberglass, metal, or for older boats, wood. For such boats, there is in the present state of the art the requirement that the space intermediate the hull and the interior portion of the boat be filled with foam so as to prevent sinkage of the boat should the boat encounter an obstacle and split open during operation.
In addition, there are present in the art, boats which may have a metal hull, and hull accommodating an interior fiberglass lining, of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,043, wherein the hull and the liner are formed so that the liner substantially fits the configuration of the hull, and the liner and the hull serve as a composite hull structure.
In addition there is hull construction for boats wherein a rigid inner boxlike structure of steel or aluminum is provided and serves as the main structural element of the hull and is bound to a rigid synthetic foam core which binds to the exterior surface. Also there is provided a layer of fiberglass over the foam for providing a protective outer skin for the hull. This structure is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,580.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,027, entitled "Boat Hull Construction"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,966 entitled "Composite Boat Construction"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,221 entitled "Hull For A Small Boat"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,722 entitled "Metal Boat", all relate to boat construction of smaller types boats and may be pertinent to the present invention.
There is presently pending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 156,445, filed Feb. 16, 1988, which relates to a novel type of boat construction wherein a metal hull, comprised primarily of aluminum metal is fitted upon a fiberglass interior and supported on the hull along the exterior outer edge of the hull, with a fiberglass interior defining a space where occupants of the boat, and spaced apart from the hull at all points except where the exterior continuous edge of contact between the hull and the interior fiberglass lining.